


Fantasy of the Stars

by HonkingMudkip



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Constellations, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingMudkip/pseuds/HonkingMudkip
Summary: Fantasy AU.In the world of Otonokizaka, the twelve Constellations co-existed in harmony. One day, they fell apart, and the Constellations each gave a warrior their powers, and fell into eternal slumber.Hundreds of years later, the Constellations were long forgotten, but people lived on peacefully nonetheless.Honoka is a young swordswoman aiming to become a Knight together with her childhood friend Umi. On their journey, they meet old and new faces, as well as discovering the mysteries of the vanished Constellations.





	1. A Friend in Need

Chapter 1- A Friend in Need

“Take that!!”

A loud thud could be heard from afar, and if one looked closely, a little girl with ginger hair could be seen, holding a wooden sword that was seemingly bigger than her size. She wobbled a little before falling down on the ground. She glanced at the tree with her baby blue eyes. “Still no mark….” she mumbled to herself before getting up again and patting away the dust on her skirt, trying her luck on the tree trunk once more.

“Mommy, daddy, I want to become a knight one day!” Young Kousaka Honoka had told her parents. Her baby blue eyes glimmered with hope, hoping that her parents would approve of her lifelong dream. Her parents just brushed her off and told her that successing their bakery would be more practical, and that there weren’t any female knights during that time, much to her dismay. But she quickly shook off this feeling, and replaced it with newfound energy.

“Then I’ll be the first female knight!” She had told her parents happily.

She went to the carpenter’s and would stare at the wooden swords there, carved beautifully every single day after finishing her chores and baking lessons. It was her favourite pastime. Well, and another reason was that another girl would appear at the same place at that time daily too, and they always had something to chat about.

“Sooo… Blue-chan, what’s your real name?” Honoka had always asked the girl the same question, and only referred to her as ‘Blue-chan’ due to her hair being dark blue. Blue-chan would always shake her head profusely, and said that she couldn’t tell. Honoka always tilted her head in confusion at this, what harm could there be by telling a friend your name? Blue-chan said that she had sneaked off from her training lessons to look at the beautiful wood carvings at the village carpenter’s. This got Honoka extremely curious about her so called ‘training lessons’. She always got the exact same answer as whenever she asked Blue-chan to give her real name. 

One day, however, her navy blue haired friend decided to spill everything out.

“My name is Sonoda Umi,” she said shyly, eyes trailing down to the ground. Honoka was delighted that she had finally become honest with her. Then, she saw Umi pointing her finger towards a wooden bow in the shop. “My training is archery training. Both my parents are archers.” Honoka’s eyes shone with curiosity and awe, as she looked at her friend with newfound respect. 

Turns out that Umi-chan was actually the daughter of Sonoda clan, famous for their production of powerful archers, Honoka had heard from the village children. She was told that she should be honored to be a friend of a member of the Sonoda family, but she didn’t understand the statement until……

One day, Honoka happily went to sit in front of the village carpenter’s as usual, when she heard a scream from the nearby field. She quickly ran to the scene, when she saw an ashen haired girl being cornered by another raven haired girl. The girl was shaking her head profusely and backing up from the girl in front of her. The latter, however, seemed to step forward as her “victim” stepped backward like a bully.

Honoka, who aspired to be a knight one day, just couldn’t turn a blind eye on this, could she? Gathering up what little courage she could, Honoka walked up to the bully. “Hey you! Stop bullying that girl!” Honoka pointed her finger at the raven twin tailed girl. Her finger shook slightly due to her being frightened at the menacing glare of the said girl . 

“You see that, Kotori? A human has come to your aid! Pathetic! Ha! And you call yourself an angel?” The raven haired girl sneered. 

Even though Honoka didn't seem to understand their conversation, the tears building up in the girl called Kotori’s eyes told it all. The black haired girl was a bully, and bullies were the bad guys, according to the bed time stories she had heard from everyday. She took a step forward again, and made sure she stood in front of the bully this time, blocking the poor victim. But before she could open her mouth, she got a push, ending up on the ground. Honoka felt pain on her arms as she slowly examined the scratches resulted from the harsh push. The black haired girl towered over her.

Suddenly, an arrow hit on the ground beside the bully. It must have astonished her, because the black haired girl stared at the arrow wide eyed, before turning to see where it came from. Honoka felt a flush of relief when she saw her friend Umi standing on top of a huge rock.

“Stop your actions this instant,” said Umi, with a menacing aura that Honoka had never witnessed before. She shot another arrow at the bully, who, after taking a few steps back, ran away as fast as she could. The ashen gray haired girl, named Kotori, went up to them and thanked them profusely, then ran away.

Umi quickly rushed to Honoka’s side, examining her arms. Honoka never felt like that before, but she wrapped her arms around Umi like she was a piece of wood drifting in the middle of the sea, and started crying. 

Young Umi just patted her head, and said : ”How are you going to become a knight if you’re a crybaby?”


	2. Too Big a Quest?

Chapter 2- Too Big a Quest?

The wooden door of the bakery was swung open, and in entered a girl with long navy hair that grew down to her hips. The owner of the shop smiled at her, which she returned with slight politeness. Her eyes scanned around the interior of the shop for a flash of orange hair, but to no avail. Shaking her head, she proceeded to walk up the stairs leading to her friend’s bedroom.

“ For the love of manjuus, I’m going to break your door open if you don’t wake up, Honoka.”

She heard a loud thud, and a yelp of pain after that. After many sounds of thumps and bumps, the door finally swung open to reveal a teenager with disheveled ginger hair, and a sleepy expression on her face. “Umi-chaaaan~ I was having quite a nice dream too!” The girl named Honoka whined.

Umi said nothing, but started to flatten out the ginger’s messy bed hair, and tied part of it up into a side ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Honoka stood silently and let Umi do her job. “Do you have your equipment with you? Today is the day that we’re doing hunting quests, you know,” The girl said after she was done with Honoka’s hair.

“Yes, Umi sir! I have prepared everything we need!” Honoka saluted. Umi rolled her eyes. “But why do I see your sword on the table?”

“O-oh, maybe not everything,” giggled Honoka.

After several mishaps, the two were finally on their way to the central plaza of Helio Town. The small town was a quiet place that mostly consisted of the elderly and children. Tufts of smoke emitted lazily from the chimneys of various buildings along the way, people around them moving at a slow pace. It was a peaceful place in contrast to its neighbouring town, Corinston. A few children waved to them along the way, in which Honoka waved back pleasantly. 

“Here it is,” said Umi when they reached a sign board. Her eyes skimmed through the papers put up on the big wooden board. “I say we take up this one,” she pointed to a quest notice that showed a small raccoon monster. “This is a safer choice, although we don’t get paid a lot for this…”

“Why not this one?” Honoka pointed innocently to the highest paid request. The paper had a giant two horned monster illustrated and written there were the big numbers of 1000 credits, but it seemed that Honoka only noticed the latter. Umi shook her head. “Are you joking? This quest recommends having a guild to pursue it, not two people like us.” Honoka pouted. “But if we win this, we can instantly sign up for the Knight Internship! The money is more than enough for the both of us! We don’t have to do quests every single day anymore, and become official knights together! Won’t that be nice?”

“I-I… that would definitely save a lot of time.... But…” Umi started mumbling to herself. “And that’s that! Let’s accept this quest!” Honoka pulled the notice down and headed towards the road leading to outside of town. Umi shook her head once again, but smiling this time, and chased after her.

It has been a few hours since they started their journey, but neither of them have spotted their target. Honoka looked lazily around her surroundings, pausing at any slight movement, but was startled by only false alarms. “Umi-chan….. Maybe someone already killed the monster! This has to be a joke,” she wailed.

Umi furrowed her brows, refusing to believe this. Their efforts of searching the forest thoroughly had been proven fruitless, although she could not comprehend the reason. “There’s only one part of the forest we have not looked, that is the place where the elders tell us not to trespass…” Umi mumbled to herself, before looking up to see Honoka smiling brightly at her.

“Umi-chan, you’re a genius! Why didn’t you say so earlier? Let’s go!” Honoka took her arm and pulled her along towards the darkest part of the forest.

“Wait, Honoka!?”

And so the two trudged on the forest path, until Umi noticed a hole on the ground. She beckoned Honoka to take a closer look. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a footprint that was about the size of a human. She bent down and touched the soil. “Still fresh… I think whatever this belongs to is not far from here.” It definitely belonged to the monster they were pursuing, Umi thought.

However, as they followed the alarmingly increasing footprints, it suddenly stopped. Honoka and Umi glanced up, and were amazed to find that there was a meadow in the dark forest. Glimpses of sunlight could be seen through the layers of trees and leaves, leaving traces of glimmer on the pond in the middle of the secret haven. Bellflowers, anemones and lavenders glittered under the sparkling effect, which made Honoka feel like the place was a completely different paradise as opposed to its outside counterpart.

Among the beauties of nature, lay a small cottage. The door was left slightly ajar, so the two girls went forward and knocked on it. A figure stood near the doorway inside. “Excuse me? Have you seen a huge monster around here?” Honoka asked politely.

The door swung open widely this time, and revealed an ashen gray haired girl around their age, smiling at them. “I suppose you mean Geoffrey? Two horned?” Umi replied, “Yes, red horns and sharp teeth.” The girl giggled at her reply, much to Umi’s confusion. “What are you laughing at?”

“I’m sorry, but this isn’t the first time hunters have come looking for him. I believe you two were misguided by that notice again, huh? This ‘monster’ you speak of is actually a creature under my care, and he is way more harmless than what that illustration implies.”

Honoka and Umi shared looks, before giving the mysterious girl a look of complete astonishment. 

“What did you say!?”


	3. Tea with Kotori

Honoka blinked once, then twice again. This girl looked familiar, but she didn’t recall seeing her anywhere in town, or at least she was certain the girl was not a resident there. Ashen hair.... Amber eyes…. The way her voice squeaked when she talked….

“Umi-chan, remember the bullying incident many years ago? I think this was the victim that you saved!” 

The blue haired girl tilted her head, trying to recall the memories that they once shared. “... The one with you crying at the end? You were such a crybaby at that time, Honoka.” Umi smirked at the blushing Honoka. “Well, that isn’t the point here! I remember your name, it’s Kotori, isn’t it?” She turned to the mysterious girl, desperately hoping to change the topic.

The girl named Kotori looked like she was trying to remember the event as well, but all she could give was a look of confusion, although she quickly replaced it with a sweet smile. “I don’t recall anything about that, but from the sound of it you two have saved me before, so why not come in and have some tea before going on your journey?” The two agreed and went inside the cottage.

The small cottage had a warm vibe to it, with plants and flowers mainly as decorations. Umi noticed some of the decorations were made of the flowers planted outside, and she smiled a little at a mini bird decoration made out of anemone flowers. 

The girl named Kotori led them to a wooden table with three chairs, as if it was made for the three of them to sit there. As they got comfortable, a shadow swooped over their heads, and three cups of steaming hot tea appeared on the table. Umi followed Honoka’s wondered gaze towards the figure, and turned out to be a grey bird. It had an oddly round body and had hair for some reason. Kotori tied the bird’s hair into a long side ponytail similar to hers.

“Why are you living out here alone, Kotori...chan? Can I call you that?” Honoka cheerfully asked.

Kotori smiled. “Yes you can. As to your first question, I’m not alone! These wonderful creatures,” She ruffled the grey bird’s feathers, “keep me company, so I don’t feel lonely at all.” She gave them a sweet smile again. Umi felt obligated to smile back.

She sipped some tea. “The tea tastes good.”

Kotori nodded. “Thank you, since I have a lot of time on my hands, I like to practice tea brewing and sewing.” She pointed to the velvet curtains and the tablecloth.

“Wow Kotori-chan, you’re amazing!” Honoka gasped.

The three continued their conversation till it was evening. Umi looked out the window and realized it was very late. Their host seemed to notice this too, because she started moving upstairs and gesturing them to come after her.

“It’s late, and even though the area surrounding my house is safe, I can’t say the same for the rest of the forest. I have an empty spare room you two can use to stay the night…” She put a hand over her mouth, gasped a little and turned to them.

“I-I’m sorry for making decisions for you, when you haven’t agreed to anything yet…” She looked a bit guilty.

Honoka placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to apologize, we should be the ones apologizing for all the trouble! Right, Umi-chan?”

Umi nodded. “We most certainly are, and thank you for letting us stay here.”

Kotori smiled brightly again, and opened the room door for them. “Here you go, there is only one bed though…” Honoka shook her head. “Not a problem, it’s just us two after all!” Umi and Honoka had so many sleepovers in the past, each night just spent on discussing weapons and their aspirations to become professional knights.

Kotori bid them goodnight, and went into her own room. The two friends entered the small room and lay on the bed immediately, too exhausted from their little adventure today. 

“Umi-chan…”

“Yes?”

Honoka rolled over. “I think we need to do something about Geoffrey, Kotori-chan’s pet monster. With that notice out there, many more hunters like us will come to bother her and this wonderful place…”

Umi chuckled. That was so like Honoka to suggest something like that, not that she was wrong though. “I agree. We could tear off that sign tomorrow after we get back.”

“That’s good,” Honoka nodded in agreement. “Now let’s get some sleep… Goodnight Umi-chan,” she said drowsily.

“Goodnight, Honoka.”

Umi couldn’t sleep that night, thinking how on earth a frail girl like Kotori could manage to raise a pet monster like Geoffrey.


	4. Lore

When she woke up, all Honoka could think of was the smell of bread. Realizing that the spot beside her on the bed was empty, she could only guess that Umi had gotten up without waking her up. 

She walked down the stairs, and was greeted with the heavenly sight of breakfast, consisting of bread, bread, and more bread. Umi was already sitting at the table that they had tea yesterday, sipping the cup of tea Kotori had just passed to her.

The ashen gray haired girl smiled at Honoka as she saw her. Honoka beamed back, sat at her spot and grabbed a piece of croissant. Kotori placed a cup of tea beside the ginger’s plate, and after hearing a muffled “Thank you”, took a seat on the remaining chair and helped herself to some white bread.

The grey bird was perched on a nearby cabinet, silently observing them. Honoka noticed that the bird had a strange red pattern on its belly, resembling a paw of an animal. She’d never seen any animal that looked like that. Now that she thought about it, it oddly resembles Kotori a lot.

“Kotori-chan, you said you are Geoffrey’s caretaker? That means you have more animals in your house like this bird?” said Honoka, pointing her index finger at the grey bird. Kotori nodded.

“I noticed it has a weird pattern on its belly, do all your animals look like that?” Umi added.

Kotori was slightly taken aback by the question, but quickly regained her composure. “Say, have you two heard of familiars?”

“Familiars?”

“Ah, sorry, of course you wouldn’t know.” Kotori said apologetically.

“Familiars are creatures that share a bond with a single person, and that one person only. It’s like a magical connection, and they could provide you with power or magic. Though not everyone can be lucky enough to own a familiar. It is rumored that only the chosen ones of the Twelve Zodiac Gods can befriend one.”

Honoka raised her hand. “Question! What is a Zodaik God?”

“Zodiac God, Honoka-chan,” Kotori corrected. “They are the former gods in control of the world in the past, but now none of them exist anymore.”

Umi was puzzled at the explanation. “We haven’t heard of this before. The elders tell us that there are no gods in this world. Only humans like us.”

Kotori shook her head. “That is entirely untrue, Umi-chan. When is your birthday?” 

“M-my birthday? Uhm… The 15th of March, why?”

She could see Kotori counting her fingers while mumbling something incomprehensible. “S-so, what about it?” Umi said nervously.

Kotori clasped her hands together suddenly. “Pisces! Your Zodiac is Pisces!”

Honoka put her finger on her chin. “Previously you said there were twelve Zodiac Gods, so that means… There’s one for each month! Ain’t I a genius, Umi-chan?”

“Yes, yes… Honoka… Yes you are,” agreed Umi absentmindedly. “Wait, what?”

“Precisely, Honoka-chan!” Kotori looked like a mother proud of her hatchlings.

Honoka leaned forward excitedly. “What’s my Zodiac, Kotori-chan? My birthday is on August 3rd.”

“You are a Leo, Honoka-chan,” Kotori said. “Leos are considered to brave and courageous too,” she added.

Honoka puffed out her chest proudly. “Knights are meant to be brave, so that’s why I’m brave too!” She earned a snicker from Umi. “Brave my foot,” she said. “More like reckless and impulsive.” The ginger glared at the blue haired girl.

“Anyways, it’s because of the powers of the Zodiac Gods that I was able to summon this child. You could say that she’s a familiar of mine.” Kotori stroked the grey bird’s feathers. “Though, I have no memory on how and why I summoned her. One day upon waking up, Piyo was at my bedside, telling me that I summoned her from the sky realms.”  
“That sounds so cool! I want a familiar too….” Honoka whined. Kotori smiled wryly. “You don’t just get one as you wish, you know,” she said. 

“Aww.”

“How do you understand your familiar, Piyo? Does she talk?” Umi enquired. 

“We communicate through telepathy, Umi-chan. Actually…” Kotori fidgeted, but proceeded to tell them a shocking truth.

Honoka and Umi widened their eyes. “You lost your memories as a child!?”

Kotori had totally forgotten everything that happened to her up to 14 years old. “While no memories of my past have resurfaced, knowledge about the Zodiac Gods, sky realms and such have been engraved in my mind.”

Umi put her hand on her chin. “Interesting,” she mumbled.

All of a sudden, Honoka sprang up from her seat. “W-what’s wrong, Honoka?” Umi asked.

“I hear a voice calling to me,” Honoka said with a serious tone. “It says ‘help me, find me’. The voice is faint, but I can definitely hear it! You guys can’t sense it?”

Both Kotori and Umi shook their heads in confusion. Honoka turned around and rushed out of the door, determined to find the source of the mysterious voice. “A-ah, wait up Honoka!” Umi pulled Kotori up from her seat and they ran after Honoka.

Honoka glanced left and right, trying to figure out the direction of the strange voice in her head.  
‘In the bushes! Come here!’ The voice spoke again. She obeyed, and soon found a small lion-like creature lying amidst the raspberry bushes behind Kotori’s house. Dirt and scratches were evident on the animal’s skin, proof that it needed help immediately. 

Carefully, Honoka picked it up with her arms. “Hey, are you okay?” She whispered. The lion-like creature slowly opened its eyes. It nodded once, then shook its head twice.

“It’s going to be alright, we’ll treat your wounds, okay? A-ah, don’t move!” The animal squirmed under her touch, but soon stopped and stayed in her arms obediently. The voice entered her mind again. ‘Kousaka Honoka, you’ve been chosen as the Knight of Leo.”


End file.
